A Southern Gal's Nightmare
by rogue mystique
Summary: The sequel to A Southern Gal's Dream, it's rogue and remy's wedding and there's a lot of, hen nights, thieves and miaowing!
1. Did He Steal It?

Rogue mystique: here be da sequel you guys and gals! I was on writer's block for a while but I'm back baby! **~~** A Southern Gal's Nightmare 

Chapter One

    Rogue squealed in delight for the fifth time that night. Remy LeBeau, her new fiancée, cast a fond glance to his wife to be as she gazed at the beautiful engagement ring on her left hand in admiration. It was simple but beautiful, a gold band with three jewels, two diamonds on either side of a slightly larger emerald.

    The two lovebirds were currently driving back from the gorgeous gardens where Remy had just proposed. His answer was, of course, yes. It had been five years since Rogue had fought Dark Phoenix and Remy had admitted his rushed love to Rogue.

    Remy had waited long enough to propose.

    "Gawd Remy! How'd ya afford it?" Rogue cried.

Remy simply sat back in the drivers seat and flashed a cheeky grin. Rogue gasped.

"Remy! Y'all didn't steal it did ya?" Rogue cocked a brown eyebrow.

"Why you t'ink Remy do dat huh Roguey?" Remy _tried _to look hurt. "Jean-Luc gave it to moi when I was a garcon." 

    Rogue nodded. Jean-Luc was Remy's adoptive father and also head of the thief's guild in New Orleans that Remy dearly missed.

    "So you like it chere?" Remy asked nervously.

"Sugah, ah don't care about the ring! All ah know is ah'm happy to be mahryin' ya! It IS beautiful though…" Rogue trailed away.

    Remy smiled, satisfied.

"Only de best for my femme." He whispered, his red on black eyes twinkling affectionately.

    Her heart in the clouds, Rogue closed her bright green eyes and sighed in pure happiness. She had her thief and he had his southern gal. Remy pulled up to the X-Mansion and looked genuinely afraid.

    "What's wrong sugah?" Rogue leaned over to Remy.

    "What if Logan start threatening moi? You like de petit soeur to him." Remy gulped visibly.

"No worries, Logan's just a big kitty really!" Rogue laughed while skipping inside, desperate to tell everyone the good news.

    "Dat kitty got claws chere…" Remy mumbled, soon following Rogue somewhat reluctantly.

**~~**

Five minutes earlier 

    Ororo Munroe, a.k.a Storm, sat down next to her teammate and long-time friend Logan. She smiled hugely and whispered a little too loudly.

"Do you think Remy has asked her yet Logan?" Ororo had a spark of amusement in her clear blue eyes.

    Logan kicked Ororo as Bobby and Kurt, two other friends, looked up in confusion and curiosity from the T.V show they were watching, X-Men Evolution funnily enough... Ororo covered her mouth. Logan and Ororo where the only other two people that knew about the proposal. Well, they HAD walked in on Remy practising his speech. It was something like,

    "Marry me dammit! Why wont you marry me!!!???" It was quite strange.

    Ororo and Logan walked into a room with no one in it.

"I think he'll chicken out darlin'." Logan ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

    "Well thank you Mr. Optimistic!" Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Remy's a ladies man, I just can't picture him settling down." Logan shrugged.

"Are you blind? Haven't you seen the way he looks at her? He loves her, and she him." Ororo shot back firmly.

    "For how long…" A screaming Rogue cut off Logan.

"_I'm engaged!! Oh Ororo, Jean, Jubilee, Kitty! Girls I'm engaged!"_ Rogue ran in, breathless, her deep green evening dress a little creased. 

    Ororo gave Logan an "I told you so" look and ran to Rogue, grabbing her left hand.

    "Oh it is so beautiful Rogue! Did Remy steal it?" Ororo squinted her eyes.

"For de love of Pete! Remy no steal it!" Remy walked past, looking quite aggravated.

    "Congratulations Cajun. You got a good girl there." Logan saluted comically.

    Soon enough, the rest of the X-Woman came thundering down the stairs, screaming congratulations and nearly tearing off Rogue's hand to see the ring. A lot of "oohs and aahs" were issued and Rogue smiled in reply.

    Professor Xavier came into sight, looking like a very proud father. The rest of the X-Men were gathered around him.

"I'm very happy for you two. I hope you live happily." Xavier smiled.

"Yeah and I hope for your sake you treat her right bub!" Logan pulled out one of his glinting claws.

    Remy looked pleadingly at Rogue.

"Miaow?" She laughed nervously.

    Rogue and Remy held hands like high school sweethearts and grinned wider than thought possible.

    Now all they had to worry about was the… dun dun dun! 

    WEDDING!!!!!!!!

**~~**

rogue mystique: I'm not allowed to put people in dis so soz you guys! I've been on writer's block for a while BUT I'M BACK BABY!!!! Ooh! Does anyone else t'ink dat der should be scented nail polish? That does be cool! Red could be strawberry, green could be apple… (Plots evil plan to take over the world with scented nail polish) MWAHAHAHAHHAHA! You want more? Den tell me!


	2. Great, MORE thiefs!

Chapter Two Four Months Later 

    "No." Rogue stood with her arms crossed.

"But chere! De wedding in Las Vegas would be good non?" Remy fell to his knees begging.

"Non." Rogue imitated Remy's French accent. "Sugah, the weddin's two weeks away!"

    "You're getting married in the gardens, don't disagree with the girl, she might kill you." Bobby walked past the two mutants.

Rogue nodded in agreement and Remy gave up, lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

    "Remy? When are your guild friends comin'?" Rogue questioned.

"In a few hours petit chere. Don't worry, dey no steal anything." Remy grinned cheekily.

"Ah sincerely doubt that sugah." Rogue shook her head.

**~~**

    Rogue, Jubilee, Ororo, Jean and Kitty all sat at the table in the kitchen with a cup of coffee each, eagerly discussing the dresses for the nearby wedding.

"I am so happy you made us bridesmaids! Those lilac strapless dresses you bought are gorgeous Rogue!" Jubilee squealed.

    Rogue smiled as the rest of the girls agreed fervently.

"So, what about your wedding dress Rogue?" Jean asked sneakily.

"Nu uh. Only 'Ro and Ah know what it looks like." Rogue tapped her nose.

    Before the women could protest, the doorbell rang. Ororo stood up and ran to the door.

**~~**

    Remy and Logan looked up as the doorbell rang.

"That be your guild friends Cajun?" Logan asked.

Remy nodded and suppressed a laugh.

    "Stormy answerin' dey bell! Da guild love annoyin' her!" Remy laughed.

**~~**

    Ororo ran to answer the frantically ringing doorbell. She flung the door open and threw a welcoming smile to the twenty odd members of the thief's guild Remy had once resided with.

    Ororo's smile faded though as the man at the front, Jean-Luc, Remy's "father" grinned in the same way Remy did whenever they watched "that scene" from Swordfish. Ororo waited for someone to move, dreading the worst. Last time they had come, they stole all of her underwear and sold it on e-bay, claiming it was Halle Berry's. 

    "One, two, three…" Jean-Luc whispered.

The other thieves around him laughed insolently.

"BONJOUR STORMY!" They cried in unison.

    Ororo slapped her forehead and slammed the door shut in their laughing faces. She spun round and there stood Remy LeBeau himself, obviously he had witnessed everything.

    Remy opened his mouth to speak.

"Say one word _Cajun _and will not be dry for a week." Ororo threatened.

    She stormed up the stairs and as soon as she was out of sight, Remy hurled the door open.

    "Mes amis! Pere!" Remy embraced them all one by one.

"Hey, what's wrong with Stormy? She don't seem to like us all that much…" Remy's old friend Aria, or sneak walked over with a cheekier grin than Remy's and her blue eyes twinkled.

    Remy beamed, for years him and Aria had stolen so many things it was countless. Aria was a mutant too, her powers were extremely useful for a thief, she could blend into any background or surface.

    Her blue streaked brown hair bounced and she hugged Remy forcefully.

"Hey Cajun? How's the kitty doing? He killed ya…" Aria stopped suddenly when Logan himself walked in.

Remy grinned cheekily and laughed uncontrollably.

    "Oh god no! Not her!" Logan turned on his heel and ran.

Aria grinned and pursued Logan, she had visited Remy a few years ago and vivid memories of her painting Logan's claws bright pink still gave Logan nightmares.

    Remy, oblivious to this, watched her run with a confused expression.

"So son, where be your belle bride?" Jean Luc asked.

"Ah'm right here honey! What ya do to Ororo? She's making little rain clouds everywhere!" Rogue flew in and smiled charmingly.

    "Um… dat's not important… so, where be dey plane to Las Vegas?" Jean Luc said innocently.

"REMY! WHAT DID I SAY!?!?" Rogue screamed in frustration.

"No more Las Vegas…" Remy took to his heels and ran.

"Why am Ah getting' married? Ah can picture it now, me with nine kids and him blowin' up stuff to amuse the kids…" Rogue muttered while flying away.

    "Gonna be one hell of a wedding!" A thief member chuckled lightly.

**~~**

rogue mystique: I know it's short! Don't hurt me! I PROMISE they'll get longer!!!!


End file.
